


Warm like fire

by loki1984



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki1984/pseuds/loki1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I haven't seen very many works for Alex Summers, or Havok, with a girl. Got my gears turning. I haven't written literally in years due to well, you know, life. This is from X-men movieverse, set during and after Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letters from home

He sighed as he packed the last of things away. Well, what he had. The battle in Cuba had been won years ago at this point. If you could consider it a victory. It set the wheels in motion for the school to be opened, and that alone was victory enough. Even though Charles had lost the ability to walk, his resilience to continue on with his dream was admirable.  
He could hear the kids laughing and playing in the the hall on the way to class. Never being one to be around children that much, he had starting warming up to them and now would even miss them. It had gotten him to point of helping to welcome them when they came to Westchester, frightened and feeling isolated from the rest of the world because of what they could do.  
Those changes in behavior didn't stop the letter from coming. Not even a week ago from the United States Government. Draft letter to Vietnam. How long he'd be gone was anyone's guess, or if he'd even come back. Let alone being a mutant, from what he could tell on the news the war wasn't going in America's favor. No time to think about that now, he had to report to base tomorrow. Sean hadn't gotten a letter yet, but it would probably be soon. His thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Alex? I think the cab's here to pick you up.," She said, her voice a little sad. It was Caroline, or Carly as a lot of them called her them. She came here with her cousin about a year ago. After her family realized she wasn't going to turn her back on her mutant cousin, they kicked her out and she brought Susie to the school of gifted youngsters. The instant Charles detected the girls' attachment to each other, he invited Carly to stay as well.  
He let out a heavy sigh and closed the suitcase and gave a weak smile.  
"Thanks, Carly."  
Carly stood there for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say. The war was tearing apart homes with the draft letters, and it found it's way to this home. Even after everything that happened in Cuba. To Carly it sounded like a war from the stories, and that was enough in her opinion. Especially for Alex.  
"I wish you didn't have to go.," She said with a pluck of courage. Everyone had been thinking it, nobody had said it. Mostly it was words of encouragement and hopes for the things to do when he came back.  
"Me too."  
"I'll write you."  
Alex was a little taken aback. He and Carly weren't that close, but he could feel her empathy and longing for him to stay. Or, at least that's what he thought it was. Maybe she just felt bad for him having to leave everything he knew behind.  
"That'd be nice."  
Carly smiled awkwardly as he passed her and patted her shoulder as he walked out. He didn't know it then, but he'd regret that. If he knew how much he would've kissed her right then, right there. Instead of all those wasted years they both would've known for sure. Instead he said his goodbyes to everyone as Carly watched out the window of his room and kept watching until his cab was out of sight.


	2. correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of slow building. Be patient, building momentum.

“Summers, got a letter from home for ya!,” the sergeant yelled out as he tossed an envelope that landed in Alex’s lap. The name of sender written was Caroline Fields. Alex smiled a bit to him as he picked up the envelope, ripped the top and opened the letter. Basic training had been brutal. Four weeks of waking up at 5 a.m to go to bed at midnight and start over again the next day. Finally, with some time to relax, this letter was more than welcome.  
Dear Alex,   
It’s me, Caroline. I hope you’re doing well despite where you are. I promised to write you and you’ve been gone about six or seven hours right now. I’m writing this before I go to sleep.   
Safe to say, I really don’t have a lot to fill you in on at this point, but I want to let you know I am thinking of you and I hope you’re safe. If there is anything you need, please let me know and I’ll see what we can all do.  
Sincerely,   
Caroline.

Alex chuckled a little to himself. He hadn’t been gone a whole day before she wrote the first letter. It was a nice gesture, and the thought of someone keeping a promise was nice. He thought about her offer, and picked up a pen and piece of paper. 

Dear Caroline,   
Thanks for writing. Having an anchor back home means a lot. Don’t really have that except for you guys. I dunno if the Professor told you this, but my parents and I had a falling out. Well, more like they don’t accept what I am, if you catch my drift. So having you guys here for me is great. I appreciate you especially for doing this. The only thing I really need is maybe some pictures here and there and updates to know how everyone is doing. If there’s anything you ever want to talk about just between me and you, the door’s open.  
Sincerely,   
Alex. 

The next letter came two weeks later. Caroline waited by the mailbox everyday, taking up the responsibility on a daily basis. She was actually insistent. Nobody really knew why, but one day she came back in the mansion with a big smile on her face. The professor scanned her mind just long enough to see why and chuckled a bit. She looked up sheepishly and he gave her a knowing smile.   
Dear Alex,   
So good to hear back from you. I’ll definitely keep you posted about everything going on. While you’ve been gone Sean got a draft letter. He went to report and got sent back home for “asthma”. That’s a little strange, but he says if that what the army says that’s what they say. Everyone one else is fine. Hank is hank, he pretty much lives in the lab. We haven’t hear from Raven, though…  
Tia is fine. She’s really starting to come into her own with her training. I think she’ll turn out pretty good. I’m glad we came here. I’ve got some pictures for you with this letter, by the way. Hope you like them.  
Sincerely,  
Caroline. 

P.S. What did you want to talk about?  
In the letter she did send some pictures. A few of everyone, smiling in the front yard with the mansion in the background. That one made Alex a little homesick, but it was still nice to see. Then there was one with just Tia and Caroline sitting under a tree with their arms around each other leaning about against the trunk.  
The last picture Alex held up longer than the rest. It was just Caroline under the tree. In a pretty dress with boots on, how the hippies had been dressing right before he left. She had her long brown hair down and a few small braids in it with a couple of flowers at the top. The picture was taken in the late afternoon, the new york sun casting an orange tint in the background. He hadn’t really noticed before, but she was beautiful, especially in this picture. Before he picked up his pen, he put the picture on the side of his cot, facing him.

Dear Caroline,   
Thanks for the pictures, especially the last one. You looked really nice in it, just to let you know. Pretty girls will brighten up a day, and trust me, I’ve been needing it. I don’t wanna worry anyone, but Charlie is starting to get brutal around here. It’s mostly areas around Saigon, which I’m not that close to. I’m really glad everything’s good back home with that being said. Something nice to come back to. I miss you guys. 

Til next time sweet Carly,   
Alex.   
P.S. What do I want to talk about? Got an idea. I ask a question, then you answer it. First; why’d you want to write me?  
P.S.S. Nobody’s allowed to call you sweet Carly but me, and I’m sending you a picture of me. 

 

Dear Alex,   
Sorry to hear things are starting to get heavy over there. I kind of had an idea from watching the news. I want to be sure you’re ok. I got your picture, I really like it. You look really…grown up. Like a soldier, which makes sense given you are one.   
Why did I want to write you? I know we didn’t talk much before, which is part of the reason. I wanted to get to know you better and when you got drafted, I thought I lost my chance. I figured the worst thing you could say was no, which you didn’t. That was really groovy. You can kind of have an attitude sometimes, but overall I think you’re a pretty good guy. 

Hope to hear from you soon,   
Sweet Carly.  
P.S. I’ve had the letter sitting on my desk for a couple of hours to build up the nerve. Got it now. The picture you sent? I think you look really handsome and it made me miss you.

 

The letters went on for a little over a year, with pictures going back and forth in some. They talked about how things were going where each was, and Alex opened up about his life before Westchester, New York. Carly told him about her life, and helping Tia find her way in the world, but being careful not to speak of abilities or even starting to write the word “mutant”.   
The last letters were sent to each other in 1971.

Sweet Carly,   
Missing you more everyday. I think I’m starting to feel a certain way towards you. I can tell by the way I watch for the mailbag, and knowing when they call my name I know who my letter’s from and what’ll be in it. Just me and you talking. Like we haven’t been apart as long as we have. I can’t believe we’ve been writing back and forth this long. It’s been great. Here goes; when I come back, I wanna take you out on a date. On a real date. I’ll bring flowers and everything. We go to a drive in, or just wake a walk around the grounds at home if you. As long as I’m with you whatever’s fine. 

Your date,   
Alex. 

 

Alex,   
I’m glad you brought that up. I’ve been trying to tell you something now for a little while, but to be frank I was afraid it might freak you and you’d stop writing.   
First, I’ll be glad to go out. I hate that it’s been this long, and I feel in a way we’ve gotten to know each other better than we would have face to face. It’s terrible to think that more than likely you’ll be coming home, but there’s also a chance you won’t . I have to stop rambling and just say what I’m going to say. I think I might be falling in love with you. You’re the first thing I think about in the morning and the last before I got to bed. Everytime something happens and we see it on t.v., I pray it’s not near you. If I’m being too forward, throw this letter out and we’ll just take it the way you suggested and go on the date. 

Yours if you want,   
Carly. 

 

Sweet Carly,   
The last thing in the world I want to do is throw the letter away. That was the best piece of mail I’ve ever gotten in my life. You’re absolutely right. We aren’t guaranteed tomorrow. I didn’t want to be too forward either, or endanger our friendship, but it took a lot of courage for one of us to kind of say it, so I’ll say it. I love you. You’ve kept your promise this entire time, and it started with that. Then I go to know you, REALLY know you and that sealed it for me. The first thing I wanna do when I get home is see you. Then I’m gonna hold you in my arms and kiss you and say it to your face. Consider me yours whether you like it or not.  
Love,   
Alex.

 

Alex’s heart pounded as he sent that letter off, hoping for the best. He wouldn’t find out for a long time how it was received.


	3. Snuff the Rooster

"Hey, man...don't worry you're gonna be ok.," Alex said to his to bunk mate. The man nodded, but his physical appearance made it clear that was a lie. His skin was ashen, sweat pouring out of his body and his breathes were coming in short spurts.   
Alex had seen this a couple of times before in his time here. Malaria, which was pretty much a death sentence. Being in the jungles of Vietnam made advanced medical aid unavailable, just take the pill and hope that it works. For this young man, it didn't.The sergeant had already seen what was happening to the soldier, and the nurses were on the way to come get him. Alex heard approaching footsteps.  
"Help's coming., " Alex said to him.  
The nurses did come with a wheelchair. Alex helped the soldier onto his feet and step into it. He looked up and saw a man in uniform he had never seen on base before. He was tall with dark hair and looked at Alex with a look of disdain. The name on his uniform tag said Stryker.  
"Are you Alex Summers?," The man asked.   
"Yeah...," Alex asked hesitantly. Normally, he wouldn't have been so apprehensive, but the soldier asking the question had a tone that Alex didn't feel comfortable with.  
"You need to come with me.," The man said in an authoritative tone.  
Alex held up his hands and stepped away from the wheelchair.   
"Hey, I'm good.," Alex answered. "I took my pill against mosquito death, and I feel fine-,"  
"That's not what this is about.," The man answered. "Just come with me. I know who you are, WHAT you are."  
The man motioned for the nurses to wheel the ill soldier away. Alex stood in from of him stoically.   
"You're Coming with me Summers.," The man said sternly. "Whether you like it or not."  
"What if I don't?"  
Stryker smirked, and held up an envelope. Alex immediately recognized his own handwriting. It was the envelope containing the very last letter he had written to Caroline, opening himself up to her. It should have been to her by now. Realizing it had been intercepted made the anger build up inside him.   
"Hey!," Alex barked as he reached his hand out. Stryker pulled the letter just out of his reached and chuckled.   
"Looks like we found your weakness. Who's Caroline?"  
Alex said nothing as he stood in his defensive stance and made sure to look away from Stryker.  
"Because if you don't come with me right now, we'll find her; and when we do, we'll hurt her."  
Alex put on his best poker face, but it wasn't working. He could feel his body shaking and the anger give way to fear. He had heard whispers about this, seeing soldiers that weren't sick leave and never come back. Soldiers that were mutants. He could guess why and now he was certain.   
"What did you just say?," Alex asked.  
"You heard me Summers."  
"If I go with you, are you gonna leave her alone?"  
"Won't touch a hair on her pretty little head. Now get your stuff and let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! three chapters in! Nice to be back in the saddle.


	4. Meanwhile, in Westchester

Carly sat in room and looked out the window sadly. Things were starting to fall apart. The semester of school had ended, only a small handful of students remained. The was had definitely made it's mark. Teachers and older boys being drafted and sent across the ocean. The letters would come, then they would stop. Everyone had a good guess of what happened. Alex still wrote until recently. Then even his letters stopped. Carly hoped and prayed everyday, but still no letter. It had been nearly a month and half. They were never this late. Maybe it was what she wrote last time, maybe he didn't feel the same way...  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Come in.," She said. With that the door opened slowly and it was Sean. He had a look of alarm on his face and looked even paler than usual.  
"Carly, come downstairs."  
"What's wrong?," She asked, but Sean didn't respond, just put his hand on the small of her back to guide her downstairs. She looked up at him and saw the sad look on his face. When they were at the top of the stairs, she saw Hank standing there in the hall with his head down and Charles was the same, holding something in his lap.  
"What's going on?," Carly asked as he quickened her steps. She didn't even hear Sean say "I'm so sorry, Carly.."  
Charles looked up her and picked up the folded American flag. On top were two envelopes. One had been opened and Charles picked up the letter and began to read.  
"It is my painful duty to inform you that a report has this day been received from the War Office notifying of the death of Private Alexander Summers on this day, the 14th day of June 1971..."  
Carly stood there in silence holding back the tears. Sean put his hand on her shoulder and Hank shook his head. Things had been going bad enough and this is the last thing anyone at the house needed. The silence continued as no one could think of the words to say.  
"Are they sure?," Carly asked.  
"Yeah, they're sure.," Hank whispered. He handed her a clear plastic bag with a lock of blonde hair. Carly took the bag and put it in her pocket and looked down at the flag.  
"Can I please have that?," Carly asked with a watery voice.  
"Of course.," Charles said sympathetically handing her the flag and the envelope.  
"I want to be alone right now.," Carly said flatly heading upstairs.  
She went upstairs, holding the flag against her. All she had left of him, and what could have been.  
She put the flag on the bed and opened the letter. Reading the words, a pain surged through her that was too much to bear.  
Everyone else remained downstairs. Charles head his head in his hands. He couldn't focus on anything but Carly's pain and grief, moving in his mind with the strength of tsunami. All of the sudden he let out a gasp and his head shot up.  
"Sean, get upstairs, NOW!," He ordered.  
Sean bolted up the stairs and threw Carly's door open.  
"SHIT! Carly, NO!," He screamed. If he had been even a second slower getting upstairs he would have been too late. She was halfway out the window. Carly's room was on the third floor with a window going straight down to the concrete walkway below. Right before she let go, feeling the wind on her face for what she thought would be the last time, she felt a hand grab her and jerk her back. They fell backwards from the force onto the floor, Sean wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
He picked her up and sat her on the bed. Carly went limp and sobbed uncontrollably as Sean picked up the letter she had opened.  
"Best piece of mail I've ever gotten in my life. I love you...," Sean read aloud to himself as he scanned the through the writing. He shook his head and looked down at Carly.  
"Don't ever try that again!," He said firmly, trying to keep his anger at bay. "Do you think that's what he would want? For you to jump out a goddamn window?!"  
"Doesn't matter, he's gone..," Carly said softly.  
"It does matter! If it doesn't he went over there and died for NOTHING.," Sean said.  
"Everything ok up here?," Hank asked outside the door. His eyes widened when he saw Carly lying on the bed and the open window.  
"NO. go get a lithium, or something.," Sean said. "I'll stay with her."  
Hank went downstairs to go to the lab where medicines were kept. Charles was still downstairs, waiting for him. His eyes looked desperate and lost.  
"What happened?," He asked Hank.  
"She tried to kill herself.," Hank answered.  
Charles shook his head and spoke.  
"I can't take this anymore. This pain and suffering. This was the last straw. I want that serum you've created, the one that keeps your appearance normal.I want to walk. I want to not feel THIS anymore."  
Hank nodded and they both went into the lab.


	5. madness continuim

The next year and a half was a dark period. Loss of hope, loss of of happiness. Loss of living for tomorrow. A few bright spots here and made it tolerable, but compared to the years before when the school was open was like the difference between heaven and hell. The serum helped Charles walk and forget about everyone else, they weren't his problem unless they were in his life. He allowed Hank and Carly to stay at the house. Hank,to help look after the house; and Carly to keep her depression at bay as best they could.  
At least in the beginning there was Sean. There was a shared pain between he and Carly. Angel broke his heart when she ran off with Erik. They never heard from her again. He spoke of her from time to time to Carly. The last time he saw her was in Cuba having to fight her. He told Carly about one night while they were out stargazing on the hood of his car.   
"You got the chance to tell Alex how you felt about him. I never got that with Angel.," Sean said sadly looking up. He turned his head to her. "Even if was in a letter and not face to face, you had more guts than I did."  
"Thanks.," Carly said flatly.  
"I get to die a virgin! Whoo hoo!," Sean said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"You and me both.," Carly answered.   
Sean sat up at that.  
"No way.," He said in disbelief, but the look on her told him she wasn't lying.   
"So, you and Alex never...,"  
"Nope."  
"Wow."  
Thinking about him made her sad. Made her want to feel something, anything. At that moment he had been gone six months. Not ran away, not missing, dead. He wasn't coming back and life had to go on.   
"Wanna just get it over with?," Carly asked abruptly.  
"Get what over with?,"Sean asked as Carly cocked her eyebrow and motioned to the interior of the car.  
"OH! Um, yeah, sure."  
Carly had thought about this moment before. She didn't expect it to be like it was. Instead of excitement building up for twenty two years for it to finally happen, it was more like going to the doctors and getting a shot over with.   
It wasn't supposed to be two inexperienced people fumbling around in backseat with no idea what they were doing. Sean tried, he did. He wanted to be affectionate, but it was artificial. They didn't even fully undress. He just pulled her underwear down from underneath her skirt and unzipped his pants. He pushed himself him in and she winced.  
"Sorry.," He mumbled.  
"It's ok, I'm fine."  
He started thrusting gently and Carly could think about was wishing it was Alex giving her sweet kisses trying to make the first time easier. Running his fingers through her hair...  
Her train of thought was interrupted. It was over almost as soon as it started. Sean got an embarrassed look on his face got off her.  
Despite the awkwardness of that situation, the two remained friends, just never spoke of it again. An unsaid agreement meant both knew nothing would ever come of it. No romantic relationship.  
Even that friendship was taken away. Sean received a call a few months later from his mother saying his father was sick. He left the mansion for what he said would be a short time and never came back. Word got back to everyone mutants were being kidnapped. Experimented on, murdered. Carly didn't want to think about what happened to Sean. The three of them became hermits; Charles, Hank and Carly. Until one day a stranger came to the door. She heard Hank answer the door from inside the study. Next thing she knew she heard a man scream and hit the floor. She rushed to see Hank in beast form and the man get up like he hadn't been hurled across a room.   
"Oh. Hi, Caroline.," He greeted.  
"How do you know my name?," She asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. My name's Logan. Where's the professor?"  
He was right. Carly didn't believe him. He said he was from the future trying to save it. For some reason, after he came out of the study with Charles and Hank, they believed him enough to leave with him and asked Carly to watch the house. Over the next days events happened that were unimaginable. The day in Washington D.C. changed everything, though. it Changed Charles back into the person he was before everything went to hell. He had hope in his eyes again. Carly was happy at least someone did. He stopped taking the serum and starting using his wheelchair again.   
One day as they walked through the halls as Charles chattered about reopening the school and all the plans he was making he stopped for a moment and looked up at her.   
" I know you don't believe me now, but things will get better, I swear it.," He said with confidence.   
"You're right. I don't believe you. But I trust you.," She responded.


	6. Searching for Caroline

Alex had climbed onto the plane with the other soldiers Stryker had held hostage. He couldn't believe Raven had come to save them in the eleventh hour. With the war coming to an end Alex was almost certain the secret facility would've been their next stop instead of home. Raven made sure that didn't happen. The plane took off and soon the landscape that Alex had become accustomed to for the past three years were merely specs beneath him.   
"This time tomorrow you guys will be back on American soil!," The pilot announced over the sounds of the roaring plane engine.   
Another soldier gave a sigh of relief and sat back a little more comfortably. Alex knew the feeling all too well. He looked up at the soldier, the one they called Toad. He had heard him speak of going to the mansion before and hoped he'd have information.  
"Hey, Toad!, " Alex spoke up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember you telling me about going to that school in New York?"  
"Yeah, but I was only there for about two weeks before I got drafted."  
It was long shot then. Two weeks isn't a lot of time to get to know people.  
"Do you remember a girl name Tia?"  
Toad thought about it for a minute, then nodded. Alex's heart skipped a beat.  
"Do you know what happened to her? Hear anything?"  
"Yeah, man. She got married and moved to some hippie place in Kansas City. Why?"  
"She knows somebody I'm trying to get in touch with."  
He tried to stay awake for the duration of the flight, but over twenty hours of an exhausting day wouldn't allow that. Alex awoke with a start when the plane's tires hit the ground. He looked out the window in a panic, but thankfully it was indeed San Francisco, California. Everyone was given money for cab fare and they went their separate ways. Alex asked the driver where the nearest bus station was. He didn't have a lot of money, but he'd find a way to get to Kansas City.   
"Lemme give a tip. There's a bunch of hippies that bus out each other for free. I'll take you there," The driver said.   
In the middle of downtown in the public parking area there were literally dozens of buses. Each had signs with city names on them. Seattle, Portland, Little Rock, Atlanta, then finally Kansas City.   
"Hey, man!," Alex called out to the driver. "Can I get a ride?"  
"Sure can!," He called back. "Welcome home, brother!"  
"Thanks!"  
The bus could be smelled with the scent of weed from a mile away, and the guitar playing and songs never stopped, but it was a ride. Alex sat back and took in the scenery as he thought about being closer and closer with each mile behind him. They stopped for the night at a rest stop. Everyone but Alex got out their sleeping bags and situated themselves.   
"Need one?," A female voice asked with a blanket in her hand just before Alex was about to lay on the bare floor.   
"Yeah. Thanks.,"He said taking the blanket.  
"Glad to be back?"  
"Shit yeah. I don't care if it's an all expense paid vacation, not leaving the country again.,"  
The girl laughed. "Where you headed?," She asked.  
"Wherever my girl is.," Alex answered.  
"You don't know?"  
He shook his head. The last time he was able to even to get to a phone was almost a year ago. Stryker left just long enough for him to make a dash, but the operator said the line was no longer in service. The school was shut down, no way of knowing where anyone was.   
"That's brutal. Hope you find her."  
"Yeah, me too.," He said with a yawn. "Thanks again."  
"Good luck."


	7. Tuesday's Gone

"Where are we?," Alex asked as he stepped off the bus.  
"Nebraska. North Platte, I think.," Answered Sunflower. She was the girl he talked to the night before. She seemed nice enough and the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment.  
"How much further?"  
"We're about halfway there."  
Alex nodded. "I'm gonna find a bathroom."  
He walked into the restaurant. There were a few a patrons, most were older men. They looked him and down, some shook their heads, a couple sneered. Alex looked down and realized he still had his fatigues on, albeit dirty from being worn three days straight.   
"Good job over there, boy!," Someone called out as Alex walked towards the bathroom.  
"Hey man, it's not his fault. You go over to 'Nam and fight!," Someone from the van quipped.  
Alex closed the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. Disheveled didn't cover it. His face and hair were dirty, and the beginnings of a beard were starting to grow. His blue eyes looked bloodshot and he wasn't sure if that was to due to stress or contact buzz from the weed being smoked constantly in the bus. He groaned and grabbed the bar of soap off the sink and turned the faucet on.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door as he was finishing up.   
"Geez, wait a minute!," He said as he turned to see Sunflower. She jumped a little as she held up some clothes.  
"Oh. Sorry.," He said to her.  
"It's ok.," She said. "You alright?," She asked and he nodded. She look unconvinced and held her hand up to his forehead.  
"You're warm.," She said.  
Alex sighed. "I'm a mutant. My body runs hot from my abilities. Don't say anything."  
Sunflower nodded and put the clothes down before she left and closed the door. He chuckled as he looked at the bell bottom pants, plain brown shirt and flip flops. At least they would be more comfortable than the current attire.  
He walked back into the dining area. Seems seemed to have calmed down and he sat with his group. They discussed where everyone was going and what was waiting for them there. Alex sat back and listened for the most part.   
Before he it knew it, they were back on the road. Six more hours of guitar playing and songs and they crossed over into Kansas. They made one more stop at rest area just outside of Kansas City. The driver informed Alex he knew where the commune was and he would drop him off in the morning. Alex pulled out the picture he held onto for dear life in Vietnam and showed Robbie. He asked if Robbie knew Tia and Robbie nodded and smiled to Alex's surprise.  
"Yeah, that's Strawberry Fields .," Robbie smiled. Small world, Alex thought. Or maybe fate.  
First thing in the morning the bus made it's way down unpaved dirt road a few miles away from the city. In the distance there were rows of vegetables for harvesting and a small city of tents behind them. Alex looked out the window to see if he could recognize Tia as one of worker tending the fields, but he didn't see her. Robbie stopped the bus and got out with Alex. Everyone said there goodbyes and Alex thanked them.  
It was definitely a hippie commune. Everyone seemed nice for the most part, just different from what Alex had been accustomed to before he left. Everyone seemed relaxed and carefree, even more so than the group he had just left. A woman giggled as she ran past playing with her unclothed toddler and Alex seemed a little taken aback.  
"It's cool, man. Just how we live in places like this.," Robbie laughed.   
A man walked up to Robbie and Alex and Robbie waved.  
"Hey, brother. How you been?," Robbie greeted him with a hug.   
"Not too bad.," He said. "Who's this?," He asked as motioned to Alex.  
"This here's a guy we picked up in San Fran. He's looking for Strawberry."  
The man showed Alex over to washing area while Robbie made his rounds catching up with some friends. As he made his over, Alex saw a girl knelled down as she scrubbed clothes.   
"Tia!," He called out and she looked up a little surprised. No one had called her by her real name in quite some time. She had a look of recognition on her face before she turned completely around. Her eyes widened with shock as Alex smiled at her, but his smiled faded. She rushed over.  
"Alex?," She asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah.," He said matter of factly. "Why are you looking at me like I'm a ghost?," He asked, not aware of what Stryker had done.  
"Everybody thinks you're dead.," Tia answered.


	8. Distress call

"Come with me.," Tia said as she grabbed Alex's hand and led him into her tent nearby. She explained everything as best she knew how, from the school shutting down, to the mutants confirmed dead. Lastly, she told him about what Stryker had done to fake his death. The last time she had spoken to anyone in Westchester was nearly a year ago. She had spoken to Hank who assured her that while everyone left at the house was alright, they had to start keeping a low profile. The next time she tried to call the line was disconnected.  
Alex sat and listened to the whole story. He felt hopeless in his pursuit now. For all he knew, Carly had left the mansion by know and went on her own way, god knows where. He asked if Tia had spoken to her lately or heard anything. Tia shook her head no.  
"Nothing? Not a thing?," Alex asked frustrated.  
"No. After I married Brandon and had Firefly, we kinda went off and did our own thing.," Tia explained. Alex grimaced as he took an ear of corn out of a nearby basket and threw it. Tia used her powers to create a field of energy in shape of a hand and grabbed it.  
"First, let's not waste perfectly good food. Second, I see a ray of hope."  
"And what would that be?," Alex asked.  
"I've heard of a place like this in the mountains in West Virginia. It's mostly our people.," Tia answered. Alex cocked his eyebrow.  
"Mutants," Tia finished her thought.  
"Why aren't you with them?," Alex asked. "It's closer to Westchester."  
"Too urbanized.," Tia answered. "I wanted to be out in nature."  
"Ahh.," Alex answered. "So how do i get back to to a more urbanized area?"  
Tia thought for a moment. Then she looked like she remembered something.  
"Some of our group is going to D.C. There's some protests going on they wanna be a part of. They leave tomorrow afternoon.  
'Great, more hippie buses' Alex thought to himself. He nodded in agreement. Next stop was West Virginia.  
The next day was a blur. More riding across the country, more driving to a destination that for all he knew could possibly be in vain pursuit. She could be anywhere. She could be in a totally different direction, or she could be at the commune living her life none of the wiser of his search for her. Only one way to find out.  
They arrived at nightfall. A now familiar scene of bonfires and a gathering of people living in nature. These people were different from the ones before. Mutants were there, showing different displays of their powers. One was using telekinesis to throw wood into the fire while everyone watched amused, as another manipulated smoke to form different shapes. Alex felt a little more comfortable there, but no sign of Caroline. He sat and listened to the conversation for a while, then spoke up.  
"Anybody here from New York state?," He asked. All he got in response were nos.  
"Nobody?," He asked in disbelief. This close to New York and still no answers? He felt a rage build up inside him.  
"I need to be alone for minute.," Alex said to a commune member. "I can't take this shit anymore."  
He walked briskly down a trail that looked to near to nowhere. He couldn't take it anymore. Halfway across the damned country and still no answers. The feeling of coals burning had turned in a blaze that had to be released. He stopped when he couldn't see the bonfires of the commune anymore. He ripped off his shirt and looked up the night sky in a rage. Usually looking up the night sky could calm him down. Not tonight. He made his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. He'd had enough. Instead of looking at the sky, he was going to light it up. He felt the fire leaving his body and watched the familiar red beams begin to form. He let if happen without holding back. One into a mountain, crashing into full force. Another into the ground, ripping apart the dirt and grass. One started to form in his hand. It felt like lava coursing up his arm. It hurt like hell, but he welcomed it happening. He screamed as the beams shot straight up into the air. He could hear bystanders as they rushed over.  
"Stay back!," He screamed. He heard the footsteps stop and kept going until the fire died and he hit knees. Where there had once been a pathway further down the mountain was now blocked off by boulders knocked out of the mountains and the ground around him was a pile of unstable earth and rubble.  
All of the sudden he heard a familiar voice. In his head.  
"Alex, is that you?," Charles asked.


	9. Cerebro

"Professor? Is that you?," Alex asked.  
"Yes. You're alive?," Charles asked.  
"Yeah. How'd you know it was me?"  
"We've been keeping track of this commune given the mutant population. That and you just nearly leveled a bloody mountain that Hank picked up on radar. Where have you been?"  
"Stryker was holding me hostage. If Raven hadn't come to-"  
"Raven was there? Is she alright?"  
"Yeah, she's fine. Where's Carly?"  
"She's here. With Hank and I."  
Alex sat down on a rock and concentrated on his conversation. He wondered if he heard Charles correctly through the joy. She was in New York. He was going the right way. He put his head in his hands, gave a sigh of relief and grinned.  
"Is she there right now?," Alex asked.  
"No, she's in New York City taking care of some business.," Charles answered. He felt the joy, then disappointment coming off of Alex. "She'll be back in a few days."  
"How is she?," Alex asked.  
"It's all been very hard on her. She grieved for you a long time. Now, she mourns but she's able to live day to day life keeping your memory alive. She's recruiting to help start the school back up. She wants to make you proud."  
"I am.," Alex said as he started to get emotional. "Tell her I said that."  
"Tell her yourself. Come home."  
Home. That word took on a whole new meaning in that moment. It wasn't where he grew up, but it was more welcoming that any place he had ever set foot and there wasn't anywhere in the world he'd rather be. Then reality set in.  
"It might be awhile.," Alex groaned. "I've been hitching rides."  
"We picked up the tremors near Elkins, West Virginia.," Charles stated. "Get to the city in the morning. There will be a rental car in your name waiting."

"Thank you.," Alex said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"All right. Get some rest.," Charles said. He could feel the excitement coming off in droves off Alex. He wouldn't get a wink of sleep in that condition."You're getting tired."  
All of the sudden Alex could feel his eyes get heavy and was fighting the urge to sleep. He found a spot at the camp and drifted off.  
In the morning Alex went with a few others while they got supplies in town. Just as Charles said, there was a rental care waiting for him. 1973 ford LTD. He picked up the keys and had a new appreciation for being in the driver's seat. He took a breath breath as he put the key into the ignition and started the vehicle. Days of broken sleep and lack of basic necessities didn't matter in the moment. All that mattered was getting on the highway and getting back to WestChester. He smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and hit the highway with his foot on the pedal nearly to the floor. What should have been a nearly eight hour drive Alex managed to make in just under six. He felt like a child on Christmas day as he passed the sign entering into Westchester, New York. How he managed to make the trip with getting a speeding ticket was a mystery, and in that moment he didn't care. After just a few short minutes that felt like days, he pulled up to the mansion and came down the driveway. He parked the car and walked quickly up to the door and knocked. Hank answered.  
"Hi, Alex.," Hank said as he answered the door. "Good to have you back."  
"Good to be back."


	10. homecoming

Alex walked through door and followed Hank down the hall into the study. Charles was waiting and greeted them with a smile.   
"Hey, Professor., Alex said and stooped down to give Charles a hug.  
"Welcome back, my friend.," Charles said warmly, then gave a slight grimace. "Go take a shower. You stink."  
"Gladly.," Alex answered.   
"I trust you remember where the showers are?"  
"Yeah."  
Alex went upstairs into the bathroom. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see a shower. He turned the shower on an hopped in. He stood for a minute under the hot water and enjoyed the sensation of everything washing away. After a few minutes he got out and found a razor and shaved. He looked up at the finished product and felt like himself again. Then sighed as he realized in his hurry he hadn't even bothered with gathering up a change of clothes.   
"Go up to your old room.," Charles instructed him in his head.   
Alex wrapped a towel around his waist and walked down the hall and to the left. He opened the door to his old room and saw it just the way he left it. He looked around, a bit nostalgic and confused all at the same time.   
"She asked us not to changed anything.," Charles explained. Alex got a flash of a memory. Caroline walking into the very room he now stood. walking around sadly going through the closest as she touched and smelled the shirts inside. At least she wouldn't have to do that anymore soon. He grabbed some clothes out of the closet and got dressed, then made his way back downstairs.   
"Come with me.," Charles said. The two went down a hall way with a metal door. "I want to show you something. " A light came out of the metal door and scanned Charles' face and the doors opened. Alex walked in and was shocked to a see a huge open room with nothing but a platform that lead to a machine in the middle.   
"What is this?," Alex asked in amazement and confusion as looked around.   
"Cerebro.," Charles answered as put a helmet attachment from the machine onto his head. He turned the machine on and suddenly the room was illuminated with white specs of light that almost appeared to be stars in the night sky.   
"What are those lights?," Alex asked.  
"All the humans in the world.," Charles answered, then furrowed his brow as he concentrated. The specs turned into the form of people before Alex's eyes, and he gasped as Charles focused on one.  
"Carly.," He whispered. She looked almost the same as the last time he saw her, save just a few years older. Her brown hair was down to hear lower back and her hazel eyes looked forward in front of her. She looked as if she were walking somewhere. Alex closed his eyes as a tear slipped out and he wiped it away. "Hello, Carly.," Charles said.   
"Hi, Charles.," Carly answered as she took a look around to make sure no one was watching. Alex grinned at the sound of her voice, then had a thought.  
"Can she hear me?," Alex asked.  
"No, I haven't regained enough control of my power for that yet. I'm sorry.," Charles said to him telepathically.  
"How did everything go in New York City?," Charles asked Caroline.  
"Pretty good.," Caroline answered. "There's two for sure at the orphanage you sent me to. They said to send over some paperwork and they'll see about getting them enrolled at the school in the fall. I couldn't find the other you had sent me for so I was gonna head home and we'll try again."  
"Excellent. Are you headed back now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wonderful. We'll see you soon, dear girl."  
Alex sighed as the communication cut off and the lights faded. Charles took off the helmet they walked back to the door.  
"You didn't tell her I was here?," Alex asked a little agitated.  
"I didn't think it would be the best time given she's about to be driving down the interstate. Besides, she's only an hour or so away."  
Alex let the thought sink in. In an hour he'd see her again. All the pain of the last years would truly come to a close. He nodded in agreement and they headed to the kitchen.   
Despite being a bundle of nerves, Alex managed to carry on a conversation with Charles and Hank as they all sat down to eat. Alex looked up at the clock so many times he lost count. Finally they heard a car pull up. Alex's heart raced as he heard the front door open and he stood up as he heard her voice.   
"I'm home!," Carly called out. "Where are you guys?"  
"We're in here!," Hank called out from the kitchen.  
The door opened and Carly hung up her purse and jacket without having looked in front of her. She turned around gasped. Alex stood in front of her. Alex. She couldn't speak and looked at Charles in shock as is she were questioning what she was looking at. He nodded at her in affirmation. All of sudden she put her hands up to her mouth and broke down as she sobbed. Alex rushed over to her.   
"Carly, don't, it's ok.," He said to comfort her. "Shh." Her hand shook so hard she could barely raise it touch his face. He pressed his cheek into her hand and put his over it.   
"It's me, Carly.,"He smiled. "I-SHIT!"  
If he hadn't had such such quick reflexes she would have hit the floor as she fainted in his arms.


	11. Prince Charming

"Snow White was an awoken by the kiss of true love from Prince Charming. They were married and lived happily ever after. The end.," Caroline's mother read aloud. The two little girls, Caroline and Tia sat up in bed wide eyed as they listened to the tale.  
"Wow.," a six year old said in a child's amazement. "Prince Charming Had to go through a whole lot to get to Snow White."  
"Yes, he did.," Caroline's mother answered and she tucked the girls into bed. "He had to go a long,long way and fight a dragon, and be with Snow White even if that's not what some people wanted."  
"Mother?," Caroline asked before the door was closed. "Will Prince Charming find me one day when I'm all grown up?"  
"I'm sure he will.," her mother chuckled. "Good night,girls."  
Years after that conversation, Alex would have her unconscious body in his arms scared out of his wits.  
"Carly? Carly?," He spoke to her as he gently shook her with no response.  
"Caroline!," he said with a bit more force. Nothing. "What's wrong with her?," he asked to Charles and Hank.  
"She's in shock.," Charles answered. " In her mind, you've come back from the dead."  
Alex repositioned Carly to be carried more easily.  
"Help me get her upstairs. I've got an idea.," Alex said to Hank.  
Just having left the military, carrying some who was 5'5 and 120 pounds wasn't that difficult, but three flights of stairs was strain on Alex's body. He motioned to Hank to open the door once they made it to Carly's room.  
"Charles, is she dreaming?," Alex panted.  
"Yes.," Charles answered after a moment in Alex's mind.  
Alex propped a few pillows up against the headboard and sat leaned on them with carly upright against him. He put his head against her to touch foreheads.  
"Get me in there.,"Alex said.  
"I don't know if I can.," Charles said with hesitation.  
"Try. Just try.," Alex pleaded.  
"All right. Calm your mind and close your eyes."  
Alex took a deep breath and did as Charles said. One moment he was inside,the next he smelled grass and flowers and felt the sun on his face. He opened his eyes and he was outside the mansion, but he could feel his body where he was sitting.  
In the dream it was dusk and the sky was a rusty orange he looked across the field and saw Early sitting up against a tree, the one from picture. Alex ran over as he called her name. She watched him as got closer,and then sat down next to her.  
"I thought I saw you in house.," Carly said, "That can't be. You're gone."  
"No.," Alex said. "I'm alive."  
"How?"  
"Stryker faked my death."  
Carly smiled and looked into Alex's eyes. Then her smile faded and she shook her head.  
"No.," she said matter of factly. "This is a dream.You're only saying what I wished happened."  
"It's true. I'm at the house. With you, in your room. I'm holding you while you sleep."  
Alex realized Carly would need to be convinced. He concentrated on balancing himself between the dream and reality. When he was confident he could, he pulled Carly closer to him between both places. He gave her a slow, sweet kiss in the dream and back at the house. In the bed he held the back of her head and caressed her hair with his fingers.  
In the dream Carly gasped as their lips parted and touched the back of her hair that wasn't touched in the dream.  
"That was me. Wake up and you'll see." He kissed her again "Wake up." Then another. "Please wake up."  
Alex panicked as he felt himself being pulled from the dream, then relieved as Charles told him Carly was regaining consciousness. Alex felt her eyelashes flutter against his and he pulled away.  
Carly woke up to a familar smell. Every time she went into his room and through his closet she took in the scent. Then she heard his voice and saw him as he looked at her. He said his name. Then asked if she could hear him.  
"Alex.," she nodded and he beamed with happiness. His face got more serious and he looked into her eyes.  
"Caroline. I love you."  
"I love you.," she said as her voice broke. "I missed you so much."  
They held each right and both sobbed.  
"I went all over looking for you. I wasn't ever gonna stop.," Alex choked out,then cleared his throat.  
"A little privacy please?," he said aloud as he gained his composure. "We're good here. That whole crying thing is our secret, tell no one." He felt the psychic connection break and Carly giggled.  
"What's so funny?," He asked coyly as he pulled Carly back close. "Hmm?"  
She grinned a devilish little grin and mood in the room changed. He didn't notice what she had on before. A little backless shirt that was only secured by one tie in the back. He ran his hands up and down her back and they kissed again. This time with a passion that had built up inside both of them. He felt one hand on his chest, the other on the back of his neck. He moved one of his hands closer to her side and slowly began to bring it up. She broke the kiss and nodded, guiding it up to her chest.  
"Alex.," she breathed in almost a whisper.  
"Go lock the door."


	12. cosmic storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a sex scene. no other purpose for this chapter. if you're offended, go on to the next chapter.

"Lock the door.," Alex heard Carly say. He looked into eyes, nodded and gave her a quick kiss before getting up to do as she asked. He could feel his heart start to beat faster and he was a little nervous. Sex was one thing; this, intimacy was different. Before, it was him hanging out at bars, playing a little pool, watching for a woman that was at least remotely attractive and drunk. Drunk enough to not care what he was.  
He clicked the lock and turned around as he took a deep breath, then he turned around and it was taken away. Carly had stripped down to nothing but her underwear as she lied on the bed and waited for him to return. He took off his shirt as he walked back over and unzipped his jeans at the foot of the bed. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor and crawled back into the bed. Carly reached up and touched his shoulder. The look of question in her eyes let him know her question. The one other time a woman touched his bare skin, she got a look of disgust and the night was done.  
"Is that part of who you are.?," Carly asked and he nodded.  
"Then I love it.," She grinned. That's all he needed to hear and he took her invitation as he let his hands roam all over her body. She seemed to be enjoying the warmth radiating from his hands and he watched her body react to his touch. He brought his hands up and cupped both breasts. He brought his mouth up and suckled one gently, then with just the right amount of a little more force when he heard her moan. He moved to the other as he gave it the same attention.  
He could feel her hands in his hair, then down his back, and to the waist band of his underwear. He wiggled out, then he was completely naked. He didn’t consider himself to be huge, but Carly’s widened eyes gave him an ego boost. He helped her out of the last piece of fabric on her body, and felt her excitement between her legs. She had her hand around his cock and gave it a few strokes. He groaned and pushed his hips into her hand. He couldn’t remember a time when he was more hard and was just thinking he couldn’t wait much longer.  
“I’m ready. Alex, I’m ready.,” She breathed. He positioned himself on top and Carly took him back into her hand and helped guide inside her. She breathed in sharply at the pressure, then then let it out as he penetrated her.  
“Carly, have you ever…,” Alex asked breathlessly feeling how tight she was.  
“Just one other time.”  
Alex nodded and gently rocked his body against her to start, then quickened the pace when he saw the discomfort fade from her face and turn to pleasure. They found their rhythm and enjoyed the feeling of finally being together like this. Alex raised himself and pulled out, then sat up. He held out his hand and Carly took it. He pulled her up into his lap and eased her down. She sighed happily when he was back in deep enough their hips touched. Carly grinded against him and Alex groaned as they wrapped their arms around each other. He lower his hands down to her ass, grabbed and pulled her body towards him to make her grind against him over and over. Carly raised herself up, kissed Alex and lowered back down. They both gasped and she bounced again. She could feel her climax building up and she bounced on him, faster and faster. By now she was moaning loudly, so loud Alex kissed her to stifle her just enough to not be heard out of the door. Her breath became short gasps, then opened her mouth in a silent scream. Alex grabbed her lower back to pull her closer as he felt her body tighten up around him and felt his orgasm follows hers. Their lips met again, hard, letting their bodies reach their peak. When they were done they fell onto the bed and held each other as they panted in each other’s arms.  
“Alex look.,” Carly said once she had her bearings as she looked at the window.  
They both looked out to see a meteor shower, dozens of falling stars coming down in the sky.  
“Wow.,” Was all Alex could manage to get out.  
He asked a question. "Hey, Carly?" "Yeah?" "What did it feel like? I've never gotten a chance to ask anyone that before." Carly smiled and looked into eyes and explained the best way she knew how. "You know when it's cold outside and you outside and play in the snow? Then you've had enough and you go back inside, and when you go home there's a fire going?" "Yeah." "It's like that." Alex grinned and her. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said about him, ever. "You're perfect, you know that? I love you." "Love you too, Alex. " They turned to watch the night sky and fell asleep to the sight, and the feeling of true happiness for the first time either could remember.


	13. End of Nightmares

The nightmares had come since the day the flag came to the flag. Horrendous nightmares, that if Carly were lucky, she'd wake up from in a cold sweat. Not knowing was the worst. Not knowing what happened to Alex fueled the fires of nights of terrors as different scenarios played out in her head during her sleep. Everyone in the house did what they were capable of, to just be there for her in the way they knew how. Hank would come into her room and would wake her up to give her some kind of relief. Sean would sometimes come into bed with her and just lay there, just to be a physical presence and hope that would help. That is, until he disappeared. Charles didn't have powers during that time, but he could always be depended on to be a listening ear.   
After some time had passed, the nightmares became less frequent, but they still came, and Alex was never completely forgotten. Sometimes Carly would go into his room and just sit on the floor, merely to be somewhere he had spent a lot of time, just to feel his presence there. There were times she'd pull a shirt out of the closet and sleep in it. That seemed to help along with the picture she kept above her bed.   
The nightmares were gone now, never to come back. The morning would come and she would wake up to the sun on her fire and a warm body snuggled up next to her. His body. He was just starting to wake up too and Carly smiled.   
"Hi.," She beamed.  
"Hi."  
This time when she went to bed hoping everything was just some horrendous dream and she would wake up and he would be there and everything would be fine it came true. It was like a fairy tale had finally happened in reality. The gratitude they both felt for that was immeasurable. Alex sat and looked out in the window in thought, then looked back at Carly.   
"I can't believe I'm here.," He spoke.  
"I can hardly believe it either.," She agreed. Alex built up the courage and spoke again.  
"Carly, I don't ever want to be in that situation again. I'm ready for two years of hell to be over. Marry me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Let's go get married."  
Carly got up, put her hands over her face. Alex looked at her nervously, not knowing what response to expect. He did ask suddenly and wondered if that was too much, too soon until he saw the huge smile and her face.   
"Yes!"  
"Ok, let's go!," He grinned. They both got dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs. Charles and Hank were in the kitchen and saw them as they walked briskly past hand and hand.   
"Where you guys off to?," Hank asked.   
"No time to explain, borrowing a car, be back later, bye!," Alex blurted out and they headed out the door.   
"What was all that about?," Hank asked Charles. Charles did a quick scan of Alex and Carly's mind and gave a knowing chuckle.   
"Call a few friends up. We're having a reception in a few hours."  
By noon it was done. A quick trip to a pawn shop for rings and standing in front of judge of the peace at the courthouse, and they were husband and wife. They drive back home made them giddy, like they had a secret they couldn't wait to tell. Carly laughed when Alex scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the front door. Charles was waiting with knowing look on his face.   
"Oh. Hey.," Alex giggled.   
"Hello, and congratulations.," Charles said.  
"Thanks.,"Carly said sheepishly with grin.   
"Why don't you two come around back? You didn't think we'd let you get away with scot-free, did you?," Charles chuckled.   
"What's around back?," Alex asked and he let Carly down.  
"Oh, you'll see.," Charles said coyly.  
It wasn't the reception of the year on such short notice, but it was the though that counted. There were about 20 people out in the back yard waiting for the newlyweds and a decent set up of food,drinks and a small cake. Alex and Carly laughed and thanked Charles for the gesture. There was an eight track player outside. It was then they knew it wasn't about material things, but who was there for you and cared and that was appreciation they'd carry on with them.   
A little later on after the food was eaten and the cake cut, the music came on. When a slow song came on Alex and Carly stood there in the backyard as they held on to each and swayed to the music. Alex chuckled aloud to himself at a realization.  
"What?," Carly asked.   
"How's this for a first date, Mrs. Summers?," Alex asked and Carly laughed at the joke.  
"It's going pretty well, Mr.Summers."  
Carly looked over to see Charles as he looked at them with content and happiness. They exchanged a look both understood perfectly. As horrible as things had previously been, they were as good now. She heard a message in her head that meant everything in that moment.   
"The nightmare's finally over."


End file.
